The Cost of War
by reikat
Summary: Eriah and Ulfric have a little chat after the Battle of Whiterun. The Dragonborn gives him an idea of what she told Ralof in regards to how she felt in wresting the city from Balgruuf. She then departs to return the Khajiit child to Ri'saad. Follow-up to Compassion of the Dragonborn. One-shot


Eriah came down into the great hall in the Palace of the Kings. Kah'lesa, the Khajiit child she had picked up near Windhelm after her caravan was hit by bandits, was still sleeping upstairs. She was a good child the past couple days, never straying far from her side. Eriah trusted she would sleep for a while longer before they set out for Whiterun to see if Ri'saad and his caravan had returned. When she came in, she noticed Ulfric Stormcloak slouched in his throne and her memories of Helgen and the recent battle resurfaced. She had thought she had come to terms with her dethroning of Jarl Balgruuf when she had spoken to Ralof after the battle but in the end, she wasn't. That was to be expected. Eriah may have been Dragonborn but she was also human. Regrets were in human nature. She nodded to Ulfric when he saw her come in but she sat at the table without a word. Ulfric quietly watched as she picked out some food for breakfast. He could tell she had a lot on her mind. He was aware of the sort of professional friendship she had had with Balgruuf so doubtless, she was disheartened by what he himself had asked her to do. The cost of war was great. It turned friends into enemies and turned family into strangers. Eriah may have been Skyrim-born but she had lived a majority of her life in Cyrodiil. She had no other ties to the province otherwise. Doubtless, she was questioning whether or not she had made the right call in getting involved in his war.

"Where is the Khajiit?" he asked, finally. Eriah startled for a moment before looking over at him. "Rest assured, my Jarl. She's asleep in the room you kindly gave us. She may be Khajiit but she's a good girl. She'll stay there if she wakes up before I'm back." she responded. Ulfric got to his feet and came down to sit across the table from her. "I trust you, Dragonborn. You've barely been in my army for a month but you've shown me how much you can be trusted." he said. Eriah just gave a small smile before biting into some bread. "Can I trust you to speak your mind? You're distant this morning and I need your head clear for the next mission of the war." the Jarl ventured. Eriah gave him a rather disbelieving stare. She sighed before setting the bread down. "I thought I asked that you treat me like any normal soldier. Somehow, I don't peg you as someone who would...actually care how a soldier feels." she said. Ulfric cocked an eyebrow. She was clearly taking the battle for Whiterun harder than he thought. "That's where you're wrong but I'll humor you. Let us talk as friends then." he said. That made Eriah look at him in surprise.

"You'd claim me as a friend just like that?" she asked. Ulfric smiled before taking a drink of mead. "It is my hope that we will be someday, Dragonborn. You're an interesting woman and even I'm not above curiosity. In the short time I've known you, you've surprised me enough to warrant the kind of interest I have. The gods must be on your side because I've seen the courage of Talos in you when you were to be executed in Helgen. Before the dragon attacked, I saw the bravery in your eyes as you went to the block. I've seen the compassion of Mara when you explained why the Khajiit child was with you. The knowledge of you being Dragonborn is all the proof I need to know you are blessed by Akatosh. To be honest, I never would've dreamed I'd bear witness to these days. The war was a long time coming. The arrival of the Dragonborn...no one could've known would be in this era." he explained. Eriah blinked for a moment, letting it sink in. "If things continue like this, I would be honored to call you friend, my Jarl." she said, bowing her head. "It is I who would be honored to be called friend by you, Dragonborn. You may not think yourself as the people are beginning to, due to your humble nature, but the truth remains that you're destined to become a hero of the same caliber as Martin Septim himself." Ulfric said.

Silence fell between the two before he spoke again. "Now, care to tell me what is on your mind?" he asked. Eriah sighed a little before eating some venison. "You know that Whiterun became my home here in Skyrim. Balgruuf and I had grown to respect each other while I carried out some missions for him. I knew what I was getting into when I joined the Stormcloaks. I don't regret that I had to take Whiterun for you. I wish that he could've seen sense. I regret that it had to come to this at all. Do you...think it foolish of me to hope he'll forgive me someday?" she asked. "That I could not tell you. Balgruuf was a good man but he chose the wrong side. You could hope he'll come around but bear in mind that you may hope in vain." Ulfric replied. Eriah nodded, dropping her eyes. Ulfric got up and turned his back. "Answer me this, Dragonborn? Did the Battle for Whiterun make you lose faith in the cause?" he asked, folding his hands behind him. "Of course not. I told Ralof that nothing could ever make me regret this decision. As I was riding to join the others, I came to possess a simple truth about my being here." she replied.

"What truth is that?" he asked. "That I made the right choice. I lived in Cyrodiil my whole life. I was closer to the political tension there than anyone here in Skyrim. It stopped feeling like home the older I got and then, a month before we met, I felt the pull of travel. I somehow knew I needed to come home to Skyrim, a land I had never known. So I left Cyrodiil and came. I've learned the entire prophecy surrounding the Dragonborn legend and the war was the final event needed to herald the return of Alduin. I do not regret my decision to come here nor fight for you. My path leads to bigger things and I will ensure Skyrim's freedom in order to achieve those ends. I swear to you that as long as I'm fighting here, I will never let the Empire get their hands on Windhelm." Eriah explained. Ulfric turned to consider her. Part of her reasoning for joining was for her own gain. In this case, it was not only justified but necessary. Still, he felt there was more to it. "What else is there? I feel you're holding back." he said. Eriah just smiled before standing before him. "When the time comes and we're ready to take Solitude...I will tell you the whole reason. I promise." she said. Ulfric returned her smile and nodded. "I'm holding you to that promise, Dragonborn. I believe you and I will become good friends as we wage our war. I suggest you wake your charge now. You have a long journey back to Whiterun and it would be wise to get moving soon." he said. "Yes, sir. Before I go, do you have orders for me?" Eriah asked. "Not at this time. Like we discussed two nights ago, if you're not back when plans for Falkreath are finalized, we'll summon you. Until they are, you're free to do as you will. As we agreed." he replied. Eriah bowed her head and headed back to her room to wake Kah'lesa, get her armor on, and get things prepared for the trip.

When they both came down, Ulfric was seated on his throne. "We're off." Eriah said, Kah'lesa hiding behind her with her tail tucked slightly. "Safe travels, Dragonborn." he said in farewell. Eriah picked the Khajiit girl up and they headed out into the cold Windhelm day. "Glad we're leaving. Palace and city are stifling." Kah'lesa said, her tension visibly lessening. Poor girl had been walking on eggshells their entire stay, proof that even Khajiit children were aware of men's distrust for their people. "You did very well, my dear. The Jarl has not once complained." Eriah said, rubbing her head. "Jarl still doesn't like Khajiit. Kah'lesa unsure she like him." the child said. "Well, it's all over now. Once I get you to Ri'saad, you won't have to enter another city." Eriah said, as they left the city and headed to the stables at the far end of the bridge. Once there, the Dragonborn set Kah'lesa down and started tacking her piebald mare, her most constant companion she had bought while on a private mission to Markarth. "Eriah?" Kah'lesa asked. "Yes, honey?" she replied as she got the bit in. "Kah'lesa will miss you when she is left with Ri'saad." the Khajiit said. The Dragonborn looked down at her before smiling and kneeling to her level. "I'll miss you, too, Kah'lesa. Here. I want you to have this." she said, pulling something out of her pocket. Kah'lesa's orange eyes widened. "This is an Amulet of Talos. It will give you courage and be a reminder of me." Eriah said slipping it over her head.

Kah'lesa beamed before hugging her. "Thank you, Eriah. Kah'lesa will treasure this forever and she will tell all Khajiit who will listen that there is a Nord who likes us." she said. Eriah smiled before pulling back. She lifted the Khajiit up into the saddle before climbing on herself. "Okay, girl. Hope you're ready for a long journey home." she cooed to her mare. The horse nickered before she started walking. As they passed the bridge, Eriah watched as they moved past Windhelm. "Until we meet again, Jarl Ulfric. Talos preserve you." she prayed. She worked her mare into a canter and they were on their way to Whiterun. With luck, Ri'saad's caravan would be there and Kah'lesa would back with her people. "Will we ever meet again?" Kah'lesa asked as they passed the mill. "We will someday. I promise. For now, I have to do my part to keep Skyrim safe from the dragons and the Thalmor. It may be a long time before we'll see each other again but just remember that you are my friend." Eriah assured her. Kah'lesa smiled before leaning back against her, holding the blanket she had been given to help stave off the cold Eastmarch was known for. Her fur was warm but her youth made her easily cold in this climate. "You are Kah'lesa's friend, too." she said before closing her orange eyes and falling asleep. "Just like a cat. Sleep, little one, while you can." Eriah thought, pulling the blanket up over her head to keep her ears warm.


End file.
